


【撒隆】Return

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 2017年530贺文。沐风《Saint》番外。
Relationships: Gemini Saga x Gemini Kanon





	【撒隆】Return

加隆七岁那年有了自己的第一艘船。  
一艘纸做的小船，他和撒加折的，样子不算精致，但他很喜欢，尤其是船尾那边的船篷。  
“我们可以躺在里面。”他对撒加说，“你在那边，这边是我的。”  
撒加看着他笑：“说得没错。”  
“一起去放船吧？”他拽住撒加的袖子摇晃着。  
“先别着急。”撒加跑到车库，找来一小块石蜡，“要先做防水，否则船漂不远的。”  
“对呢，你想得真周到，不愧是哥哥，我最爱你啦！”加隆眯起眼睛笑着点头，然后突然凑近，在撒加的脸颊上使劲亲了一下。

那天也下了大雨。他们穿着蓝色的雨衣和雨靴，在积了水的路上奔跑。雨水不断地从空中落下来，打在车顶、树叶、屋瓦和人行步道板上，合成一曲交响。  
那艘船在路边的排水沟里迅速前进，加隆比撒加跑得快，他身上的雨衣也比哥哥的溅上了更多的泥点子。他气喘吁吁，小脸兴奋得发红，漂亮的蓝眼睛被雨水润得湿漉漉的。  
“撒加，你快点儿！它要冲走了！”  
防水做得相当不错，纸船完全没有被水浸透，也没有掉入凶险的排水口，而兄弟俩当然也没有遭遇那脸色惨白、头发火红、手里牵着气球的恶魔杀人小丑。  
他们一直快乐地追着那艘纸船，它飘飘悠悠地向前，有好几次都像是要沉没了，但最终顺利地漂到了城市里所有水道的最后出口。  
那里的水流非常迅猛，小船随着冲刺的水流向外飞去，然后轻飘地落在了宽阔的河面上。  
他们站在河边，目送他们的船远去。加隆忽然握住了撒加的手，但是没有说话。撒加转过脸看着他，嘴角上露出微笑，然后反握住加隆的手。  
他们的手指都有些湿冷冰凉，但是，在那久久的交握中，他们给了彼此永难忘记的真切温暖。

加隆攥紧双拳，想要踢动双腿让身体上浮，但他的脚踝似乎被河底的水草挂住，挣扎了几次都无法摆脱。他大睁开眼睛，但河水实在太过浑浊，或许是因为近日的大雨，或者是他刚才不断地挣扎搅动，此刻泥沙全都翻卷起来，模糊他的视线，侵入他的身体。  
他最后憋住的那口气已经撑不住了。刚刚稍微张开嘴，包裹住他的河水便汹涌地向肺部侵袭而来。他尝到湿腻的苦味。还有藻类的咸涩味道。身体内部产生了剧烈的疼痛，加隆向上伸出手，无声地喊着兄长的名字。  
撒加！撒加！撒加！

黑暗笼罩住他，加隆什么也看不见了。  
他无意识地用力去抓离自己最近的东西，它是冰冷的，坚硬的，仿佛钢铁的栏杆。  
等到他睁开眼睛，就看见蔚蓝的波纹浮动在头顶，阳光穿越那天空般的水，照在他的脸上。  
我大概已经死了。他暗想。  
加隆在那里躺了很久。他还能回忆起那种撕裂肺部的疼痛。然而现在所有的不适感都消失了。他的眼里甚至有许许多多从未见过的颜色。  
周围的一切都是彩色的，但它们与他所熟知的海底世界并不相同。他的身边浮动着森林般的橙红色海带和玫瑰色水草，一群荧光绿的鱼游了过来，争相用细长的吻部碰触他的指尖。

“这里还不错吧？”他突然听到有个苍老的声音说，但那个声音的主人处于他的视线死角，他看不见他。  
加隆终于爬起来。一团黑影逡巡在距离他几步远的地方。声音正是从那团黑影中发出。  
“加隆，你喜欢这里吗？”他——或者是它——沉声问道。  
“当然喜欢。”  
“那么就留在这里吧。”黑影的语气听起来像是邀约，或者命令。  
“我不要。”加隆皱起鼻子，鼻梁上顿时形成了细小的褶皱。从大约十岁开始，每当他遇到不想做的事情，就会做出这样的动作，而撒加会笑着用右手食指抚过那里，然后揉乱他的头发。  
“不想做就算了吧。”兄长的声音里总会有种纵容般的宠溺。

“不要？”黑影似乎很惊讶，“你可知道这是哪里？”他（或者它）在原地旋转着，水中兴起了巨大的漩涡，加隆看见那激荡的中心隐约现出了白色大理石砌成的宫殿，它越来越大，石块垒着石块，层层堆叠，犹如神话描述中那样雄伟壮观而又静谧无声。  
“我可以带你去海神的宫殿。”苍老的声音说，漩涡慢慢朝他移动过来，将他裹挟其中。那中心竟然是平稳而安静的，连水流相击的声音都听不到。  
“我不去。”加隆皱着鼻子拒绝他，“听着，无论你是谁，快点儿送我回去！否则你要后悔的！”  
“后悔？”他的四周忽然充斥着黑影的笑声，“你能让我后悔？”  
“要试试看吗？”加隆朝着最近的那块大理石伸出手，他的指尖流泻出纯金色的光芒，石块仿佛被某种无法解释的力量击中，瞬间的震颤之后，突然碎成了纷飞的粉末。  
“住手！你这离经叛道的家伙！”黑影很着急似的制止他，漩涡的旋转速度忽然加快了许多，加隆感觉到自己的身体正在被向上托去，头顶的波纹天空越来越近，越来越近……直到阳光刺得双眼疼痛，他不得不闭上眼睛。

有人在吻他的唇。熟悉的温度，陌生的触感。  
加隆睁开眼睛。  
他看着撒加，开心地笑了起来。撒加却紧紧抱住他，无法抑制的泪水沾湿了他的脸。  
“这是你第一次主动吻我呢，哥哥，”他蹭着撒加的颈窝，“我最爱你了。”  
“胡闹！”撒加的手指穿过他湿透的头发，声音里藏着抑制不住的轻颤，“真是胡闹！”  
“……也不算那么胡闹吧？”加隆摊开手掌，掌心里的暗黑色蚌壳划破他的皮肤，鲜血缓缓地渗入贝壳边缘的缝隙。他的指尖还在因刚才的意外溺水而微微颤抖，却仍然能够用刀片准确切断那枚河蚌的肌腱。贝壳在他手里缓缓打开。  
“你看，我说得没错吧，”他得意地笑，用手臂撑起身体，轻吻兄长的唇角，“也不算那么胡闹。”  
在贝壳的正中央，硕大的暗蓝色珍珠沉默在正午的阳光里，表面浮动的波纹犹如海底的天空。

加隆猛地睁开眼睛，不由自主地又呛了一大口水。  
他的周围是仍然在发狂的大海。  
他的头顶汇聚着大片大片的阴霾，末世般的大雨从暗灰色的云层中倾泻而下。  
他再次检查腰间系着的粗绳，它仍然捆在那里，打着牢固的帆索结，将他和他的船的主桅固定在一起。  
保持着同样的姿势漂流了不知道多久之后，他终于筋疲力尽，短暂地失去神智，以致于险些滑进海里。  
然而，身下的大海兴起高涨的涌浪，瞬间将他淹没，强行将他从迷离的梦境中唤回。  
加隆仰躺在那根圆柱形的桅杆上，寒风送来四月的冷雨，打湿他的脸，也润湿他的嘴唇，像是在着意令他保持清醒。  
他伸出手，张开五指，高高地探向天空。无数雨水凝聚在他的指尖，流过手背，经过手腕，又沿着被碎石和木片划出道道血痕的手臂蜿蜒地流淌下去。  
“我该谢谢你么？”他声音沙哑地问。  
身下的这片海已经与他相识整整三年，却是第一次对他露出如此阴郁、如此暴戾、如此大行杀戮的一面。然而，尽管她像个痛失所爱的女人那样，疯狂地掀起滔天巨浪，夺走他的货物，碾碎他的船队，甚至淹没他所有的水手……  
她却没有杀死他。  
她在理智全无的时候，仍然固执地给他留下一根桅杆。那是他最喜欢的一艘三桅船上最为高大结实的主桅，上面曾经挂着贝壳般洁白的方帆。劲风吹起时帆面会猎猎作响，翻涌出美丽波浪般的层层皱痕。  
她让他想起七岁那年，他和撒加沿着城市的排水道尽情奔跑的情景。  
快乐的笑声追随着那艘洁白如贝壳的纸船。

加隆重新闭上了眼。冷雨虽然能够暂时缓解致命的干渴，但随之而来的是加倍的困顿疲倦。他的周围是波涛翻涌的海，蓝黑色的海水一望无际，直到与遥远不知尽头的苍灰色天空相连。他已经不记得自己漂流了多久，更不知道还要多久才能最终回归大海的怀抱。  
咸涩的海水让他皮肤皱紧呼吸困难，少年时的溺水体验重新攫住心脏……加隆的手指微微痉挛，他下意识地紧紧地抓住腰间的绳结……却碰到了始终坠在那里的刀柄。  
短小精悍的匕首，上等的精钢刀刃，线条流畅，锋利非常。  
那是撒加送给他的生日礼物。  
更确切地说，那是撒加送给他的最后一件生日礼物。  
自从那个生日之后，他们之间便开始了可怕的恶性循环，一次次激烈争吵，一次次不欢而散，一次次陷入持久的冷战，最终走向决裂的边缘。

他已经整整三年没有见过撒加了。  
同样的，他已经整整三年没有想起过自己的生日。

他从腰间抽出那把匕首，慢慢地将它平举到眼前。刃口上已有轻微的磨损，刀柄上留着一道再也无法复原的裂痕……他用左手食指的指腹轻轻掠过那吹毛断发的刀刃，极细的白线在皮肤上绽开，几滴血珠迅速地涌出，沾染了寒光闪烁的钢铁。  
加隆微微眯起眼睛，深深地呼吸，只觉得胸口堆满了溺水般的疼痛。  
他的手仍然还很稳，锋刃缓慢而坚定地接近绳结，冰冷的金属与粗粝的绳索相碰。  
只需要再用一点儿力气。  
一点儿就可以。  
斩断这条束缚他的绳子，斩断他与撒加之间的一切。

尽管有过溺水的经历，他却丝毫不畏惧水，反而更加笃定地听见大海的召唤。  
所以，只要再多用一点儿力气就可以。  
抛掉过去的一切。  
回归大海的怀抱。  
他将终于知道，海底是否真的存在另一片波光粼粼的天空。

那柄匕首悬停在他的腰间，加隆忽然开始想象自己的葬礼……  
撒加大概会不惜重金，为他购置最好的棺材，再配上云纹大理石的墓碑，上面会写着“我挚爱的弟弟”。  
曲调低迷的音乐，絮语的人群，敷衍性质的安慰说辞，午后聚会般的点心酒水，再加上牧师催人入睡的念祷。  
然而他并不在那里。他将沉睡在海底，直到用血肉滋养出暗黑色的贝壳，直到他的双眼变成暗蓝色的珍珠，表面上涌动着华美的波纹。  
直到有人将他打捞出水。他会用锋利的边缘划破那个少年的掌心，让那些鲜血流进他的心脉。

当贝壳缓缓打开，他会看见那张熟悉的脸，那双熟悉的蓝眼睛……  
那个人会笑起来，一边笑一边流泪，失而复得之后的狂喜混合着难以抑制的隐约后怕。

加隆垂下手，刀刃浸在水里，一丝丝鲜血漾开，转瞬间便消失在波纹中央。  
海水沾湿他的指尖，伤口处传来犀利的痛感，像电流般闪烁火花，一路传遍四肢百骸。  
他一下子清醒过来。

加隆将那柄匕首收回挂在腰间的刀鞘，用右手掌心轻轻抚摸近在咫尺的海水。  
“真不好意思，”他低声说，“现在还不行。你得让我回去。”  
大海似乎真的听懂了他的话，那些翻滚不休的巨浪渐渐平息下去，无比温柔地推送着他继续向前漂流。  
天空中那些晦暗的层云也渐次散开，阴沉的暗灰色变作仿若透明的湛蓝，一道道阳光洒落在海面上，犹如通往神祇居所的阶梯。

在距离加隆和他的桅杆不到一海里的地方，突然出现了一艘船，钢铁装甲之上，巨大的蓝色旗帜在风中猎猎飞扬，旗帜上织绣着汹涌波涛的图案，以及一支金光闪闪的三叉戟。  
那正是历代流传的传说中，海洋之神的象征。

一个月后。

“嘿！撒加！”加隆朝着站在河边的人快步走去，同时提高声音叫出他的名字，“你在这儿干嘛？放纸船吗？”  
他看见兄长的双肩明显地震颤了一下，下一秒钟，他已经被拉进那个熟悉而又陌生的怀抱里。  
“胡闹！”他听见撒加在他耳边这样说道，那失而复得的狂喜，那隐约的担忧，那无法抑制的后怕，还有声音里那一缕难以言说的轻颤……都和那发生在海上的连环梦境里一模一样。  
“也不算那么胡闹吧？”他同样张开双臂，用力地拥抱他的兄长，然后放任自己沉溺于那些久违的亲吻。  
“至少赶上了啊，”他凑近撒加的耳垂，像在挑逗似的轻柔啃咬，“生日快乐，哥哥，我最爱你了。”

FIN


End file.
